


залечь на дно в брюгге

by fish_god



Category: Secret History - Donna Tartt
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Russia, Angst, Dark Comedy, Henry is alive, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, POV First Person, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish_god/pseuds/fish_god
Summary: только на брюгге у меня денег не хватило.
Relationships: Richard Papen/Henry Winter
Kudos: 2





	залечь на дно в брюгге

— впустишь? 

он стоит на пороге, как жалкая пародия на микеланджелского давида: окаменевший контрапост, с чего-то вдруг сгорбленная спина, рука, сжимающая лямку рюкзака на плече вместо пращи. а еще он смотрит на меня. на меня, а не в сторону, как ебанный давид, хотя раньше только и умел что так: отворачиваться, коситься, не смотреть, не замечать. теперь тупит о меня свой взгляд, свою театрально-декоративную, давно синюшную бездарность. 

я захлопываю дверь, представляя, будто бью его в нос. выплеснул бы кофе — крашенный сладкий кипяток с привкусом песка из пакетика `три в одном`, — да жалко двадцати восьми рублей. 

— нет. 

облезлая, хуже любой дворовой кошки, дверь смотрит на меня своим единственным запотевшим глазом, как на дебила. будь у меня возможность выйти из физической оболочки и повиснуть в спертом воздухе старенькой коммуналки мультипликацией астрального тела, я бы сделал так же., но в чакрах я профан, книжки по эзотерике видел только на полках `читай-города` рядом с томами о кулинарии и здоровом питании, а в существование всего абстрактного, нематериального и полуфилософского не верю, поэтому пью кофе дальше.

***

мила уходит от меня утром. накидывает на тонкие плечи пальто, открывает дверь — та мычит и хнычет, нехотя выпуская милу, нехотя лишая себя ее прикосновения — я знаю, что она отпускать ее не хочет (я тоже не хочу), но и не выпустить не может: это же мила, ей позволишь дефилировать по собственному позвоночнику на восемнадцатисантиметровых шпильках, — оборачивается, смотрит, пожимает плечами — смешно так, однобоко, ничего за этим не подразумевая — и уходит.

ну и пожалуйста.

ну и на здоровье.

мне и одному абсолютно нормально.

телефон взрывается кислой, как яблочная шипучка на языке, трелью, и я пассивно тянусь за ним в карман — фрик на поводке современной зависимости.

**забыла сказать. гена приезжает завтра. прости.**

прощай. привет. 

блять.

***

— впусти. 

— нет. 

— впусти.

— нет.

— родион.

— нет.

он стоит под дверью, я стою за дверью, и в раскадровке disney мы два идиота, стоящие у тонкой преграды, приложив к ней раскрытые ладони, поющие сопливую песню дуэтом и не слышащие друг друга. только я его слышу, и в этом вся проблема. слышу его голос, слышу его тяжелые, состоящие больше из раздражения, чем углекислого газа, выдохи, слышу, кажется, его мертвенно-ровный пульс и не знаю, что со мной происходит. господиблятьгена, что со мной происходит? я не чашка, разбитая милой и оставленная на полу. я не стакан, брошенный колей и пролетевший через всю комнату в неудачной попытке сбежать в зазеркалье. я не бутылка с ликером, истерически опустошенная федей. я не книга по античной культуре, порванная эдиком после очередного семинара. я даже не я, потому что вместо меня — сплошной ожог, напряжение свыше двухсот двадцати вольт и запах гари, вместо меня — изувеченная автострада, искореженная груда металла и черное пятно машинного масла или бензина — пожалуйста, кто-нибудь, поднесите спичку — на асфальте. меня нет — я есть. я — эмбрион, сваренный заживо. я — ян гус, сожженный на костре. я — римский кардинал дэна брауна, распятый вниз головой.

— родион, впусти меня.

пожалуйста, гена, хватит.

иди нахуй, гена. просто съебись.

гена.

— нет.

***

— ты заработаешь простуду.

я сижу на промерзших ступеньках, и передо мной опустевший пруд, от уток в котором остались напоминаниями их плавучие домики. здесь еще были черепашки, но сейчас они, скорее всего, окаменелости полуфабрикатов на дне морозильной камеры. федя поправляет пальто и садится рядом. тонкая кисть в просвечивающемся пергаменте кожи убирает рыжие пряди с лица. я на него не смотрю. на пруд, на самом деле, тоже.

— куда исчезают утки, когда замерзает пруд?

федя жмет плечами. было бы странно, знай он ответ. было бы еще страннее, знай я ответ. а так нам обоим нормально. не пусто, не грустно, не обидно, а нормально — в этом даже есть какой-то смысл. федя выуживает сигареты из внутреннего кармана пальто. замечаю рыжий огонек, приветливо смеющийся и подмигивающий в лодочке его ладоней. рыжий огонек рядом с рыжими прядями. рыжий огонек у рыжей щетины. рыжий огонек у рыжих пятен, вкраплений на лодочке.

— тебе бы побриться, — не знаю, зачем это говорю, но слова срываются в сырой, промерзлый воздух суицидниками-недоумками и зависают, специально чтобы федя смог услышать.

он не реагирует, только затягивается поглубже.

— разве ты не заработаешь простуду, если будешь сидеть рядом со мной в пальто нараспашку и курить?

федя смеется.

— нет, потому что я курю и мне тепло, а ты киснешь и пялишься на замерзший пруд.

логики в этом высказывании ни на йоту, но я почему-то послушно киваю, мол, действительно, так и есть, ты прав, и продолжаю киснуть, пялясь на замерзший пруд.

почему я не мог влюбиться в федю?

почему я не мог влюбиться в того, кто ответит мне взаимностью, у кого нет мании постоянного контроля, череподробительных головных болей, эмоционального диапазона чайной ложки? почему я не мог влюбиться в того, кто не страдает от излишней претенциозности, сверхчеловеческого эго, наполеоновских планов и собственной заумности? почему я не мог влюбиться в милу с ее грубоватой стрижкой под мальчика, огромными пудровыми свитерами и летними белыми платьями? почему я не мог влюбиться хотя бы в пацана с ломкокостными запястьями и лодыжками, острыми коленями и плечами, песочными пятнами веснушек и морковно-рыжими, яркими, лишними в общем пейзаже волосами? в пацана, больше похожего на карикатуру лиса из всем известной повести-сказки, который бы позволил себя приучить и оставить.

— как коля?

— без понятия. они с милой должны завтра вернуться от бабушки.

— вы с ним не созванивались на каникулах?

федя снова затягивается. я вижу, как опускается и поднимается его кадык.

— нет, а должны были?

наверное, потому что пацана уже приучили и тут же оставили. потому что лис сам не умел выбирать нормальных принцев: без пристрастия к алкоголю и склонности к абьюзу.

— а ты? слышал что-нибудь от гены и эдика?

пруд смеется надо мной тусклым пятном, бельмом в глазу, орфографической ошибкой, из-за которой за все егэ только девяносто восемь баллов вместо сотни. несмешно, некрасиво, неправильно, обидно, стыдно. стыд жжет меня, как паралич жжет мышцы статисту, как холод лижет ноги и руки обнаженной модели, замершей посередине студии. не знаю, почему федя так обеспокоен моим здоровьем, моей склонностью к простудам: мне горячо от собственного стыда. мне от него жарко. жарко и тесно. стыд вытесняет меня из раковины родного скелета.

— нет.

нет, не слышал. ни `пока`, ни `привет`, ни разъеденного сигаретным дымом и кислым вином `arrivederci`. интересно, сколько стоит звонок из рима в питер? по идее, много.

— нет, ничего не слышал, — как болванчик, тупо повторяю за самим собой.

наверное, потому что я, блять, влюбился в гену.

***

мила выныривает из-под земли — прекрасное древнегреческое видение. перед ней бьется и вьется пивная пена, ее несут звуковые волны. заново родившаяся киприда — не то место и не тот век. на нее никто не обращает внимание: еще одна девушка, еще один гость. на нее мгновенно обращаю внимание я: мои одногруппники такие социальные клоаки никогда не посещают — я знаю об этом из слухов. мила стоит передо мной в легком платье, руки перед грудью сжимают вязаный кардиган, в волосах змеятся тонкие — уже ее мизинца — косички. в одном застрял цветок фиалки или осколок неряшливой светомузыки.

я выпускаю руку девушки, с которой недавно собирался переспать.

— мы собираемся на дачу к феде на выходные. ты с нами?

— да, конечно.

да, конечно, мне же нечем себя занять: по выходным я впихиваю себя две упаковки сухого ролтона, запивая их кипятком из-под экрана, и делаю домашнюю работу по композиции до пяти утра, пока усталость не оставляет меня сидящим за столом, положившим голову на предплечья и спящим — впервые за всю неделю.

да, конечно, я же не давлюсь одиночеством, пока юля смотрит аэробику на youtube через экран новенького samsung и тянет кока-колу из полуторалитровой бутылки через две соединенные трубочки, пока все общежитие горит междугородними, телефонными звонками — за каждой дверью, на каждом этаже, трещит чередой помех один и тот же лейтмотив: «учиться нравится. все круто, все в порядке. деньги еще есть. люблю вас с папой. уже скучаю. да, холодильник работает нормально. нет, ничего привозить не нужно. нет, еще не холодно. ну и что с того, что питер? ну мам! да, я знаю, что ты переживаешь. хорошо, мне пора бежать. соседки зовут. позвоню на следующей неделе», — а я не знаю, кого можно пригласить хотя бы погулять (смело думать, что взял хоть у одного из вас qr-код страницы вк или номер телефона).

да, конечно, просто заберите меня к себе — можете делать со мной все, что хотите. просто заберите меня к себе.

— а где у феди дача? — пытаюсь до нее докричаться: между нами меньше метра и басы отвратительного электро-попа.

— в пушкине, — мила меня умнее: она подходит вплотную и встает на носочки белых лодочек.

— классно, — в голове всплывают картинки царскосельского лицея из учебника по литературе. само название ни о чем материальном, существующем не говорит, но я позволил бы миле убить меня в темном лесу — какая разница, что она называет?

мила уводит меня с вечеринки.

***

дом фединой тетушки такой же странный и неестественный, как его частые обитатели. жилые восьмиугольные башенки, эркеры, вдовья дорожка, опутанная декоративным плющом веранда. я будто оказался в американском сериале, где семья въезжает в дом с приведениями. сериал почему-то снят в сеттинге питерского пригорода.

— пожалуйста, скажите, что на чердаке живет каспер.

моя шутка тонет в густом непонимании милы и феди. я панически надеюсь, что их непонимание не перерастет в осуждение.

внутри пахнет пылью, влажностью и разлитым виски. где-то играет пианино. шопен или вивальди — мои познания в музыке настолько скудные, что не сравнятся даже с эдиковыми маршами, ревущими по ночам за закрытой дверью общежития.

я нахожу их всех в библиотеке, гостиной, бальном зале пера толстого по совместительству: эдик тонет в мягком кресле, сжимая в руках пачку яблочного зефира — толстой никогда бы не смог вообразить этот химозный запах, пачкающий память и гордость его предков, — пиджак гены стелется по кофейному столику, изредка тревожимый сквозняком, коля, в белой рубашке с рукавами, закатанными до локтей, и закатанных кремовых брюках, сидит за пианино. мила скользит мимо меня к нему. мелодия обрывается.

— привет, — голос коли отдает виски и недолеченной — или свежо заработанной — простудой, — рад, что ты все-таки приехал.

`все-таки` — будто они обсуждали, приеду я или нет. будто делали ставки, высчитывали на разлинованном листе вероятность. `все-таки` — будто они смеялись над моей нерешительностью, над моим говором, так тщательно скрываемым и так не к месту проскальзывающим.

— ага, я тоже, — однажды читал, что люди, как собаки — чуют страх и неуверенность. я смотрю коле в глаза и прячу руки в карманы. — это был шопен?

— почти. меладзе, — мои брови ползут вверх, коля смеется. — развлекаюсь, пока гена не слышит.

— а где он, кстати?

— наверху. взял какую-то заумную книжку и ушел к себе.

не то что бы мне очень нужно это знать, или интересно, или любопытно — только если тем любопытством, что заставляет пожилую женщину-британку в самолете завязать с вами small talk, отвлекая от наполовину холодного, наполовину ледяного сэндвича с картонным ростбифом и туалетно-бумажными салатными листьями. спрашиваю это просто невпопад и, скорее, нехотя: гена непризнанный лидер, король в нашей разномастной колоде — странно не знать, где он, странно наблюдать его отсутствие.

— сыграй еще что-нибудь, — мила опускает голову на плечо коли.

со стороны они кажутся мне единым организмом, сросшимся, неразлучно-неразорванным: каждое движение приносит ей-им-ему боль, а они все крепче держат друг друга за руки. не отпускай меня. не отпускай себя. ни к одному из них не пробиться, не подойти, не влезть под кожу. `их двое` равнозначно `они одни`. все остальные — звери в зоопарке, на расстоянии вытянутой руки и вольерной клетки.

пальцы коли, в тонких царапинах, бугорках мозолей от неправильного держания ручки, опускаются на клавиши. я почти уверен, на этот раз что-то из репертуара `кино`.

***

— родион, нам нужно поговорить.

тебе нужно — ты и разговаривай.

— родион.

уже почти двадцать один год как родион, что с того?

— родион, пожалуйста.

твои `пожалуйста`, как посторгазменные признания в любви, — не котируются.

— родион, ты ведешь себя, как ребенок.

а ты ведешь себя, как дебил, но тебя это почему-то не останавливает.

уйди, гена.

уйди, сбеги, как ты любишь делать, прострели свою гениальную башку — оставь входное отверстие, черное, с ореолом ржаво-коричневой запекшейся крови, размером с пятирублевую монету. делай, что хочешь, гена, только вне моего этажа, вне моего подъезда, вне моего дома, вне моей улицы, вне моей станции метро, вне моего административного района, вне моего города. делай, что хочешь, гена, только делай подальше от меня. оставь меня. оставь от меня что-нибудь. оставь что-нибудь мне.

аккуратно сползаю на пол. грязно-желейная гуща от жижи расплескивается по полу, как пятна на солнце, как кровь на асфальте.

***

мы целуемся. это отвратительно, ужасно, мерзко, никудышно, на троечку с большим минусом и огромным количеством слюны. гадость.

мне нравится.

я целую его. сначала провожаю месяц непонятным для себя самого взглядом, потом не смотрю — потому что нет, нет, нетнетнет, не может такого быть, просто невозможно, немыслимо — две недели, еще месяц лью слюну на любой эфемерный отпечаток его присутствия и тяжело сглатываю, стоит его присутствию стать материальным, вылезти из коробки передач моего воображения и заполнить все окружающее, вытеснив мысли, воздух, идею личного пространства, пунктиры — и без того часто потопляемые — межличностных разговоров — я не ревную, старательно не ревную, старательно притворяюсь, что не ревную, и все же шумно, почти сердито, сплющив альвеолы, как пузыри на пленке для транспортировок, выдыхаю, когда мила забывает ладонь на генином плече, а он оставляет руку близ ее колена. я не хочу на него смотреть. думать о нем тоже не хочу, но думать я не хочу почти всегда, необязательно это связано с ним. я учусь молчать: проглатывать слова горстями и чувствовать, как горло режут на куски, закусывать губы, оставляя от них буро-малиновое рубленное мясо под тонкими, полупрозрачными чешуйками кожи, кашлять, не попадая в звукоподобие ни одной буквы, — горло снова раздирается изнутри, — учусь уходить на обед, когда не голоден и на мели, гулять на свежий воздух, когда замерз и сдерживаю зубы от степлерного клацанья, пить кофе, когда сердце аритмически грозиться выйти вон из грудной клетки, работать, когда вторую неделю слеплю зрачок об уродливый архипелаг бессонницы, неожиданно выросший прямо на моем потолке, как какая-то плесень. моя учеба затягивается, как петля на шее. я странно замечаю, что делаю успехи в этом нелегком искусстве быть — кем угодно, но не самим собой, — и радуюсь, что скоро все может быть окончено. окончательно и бесповоротно.

по тротуару свежим битумом бежит апрель. я целую его.

это странно. глагол `целовать` произошел от слова `целый`, то есть буквально означает делать кого-то целым — это одновременно трогательно, и одновременно я не знаю, как к этому относиться. в рамках теории платона о родственных душах это уместно и красиво. за таким я хочу наблюдать, такое хочу испытывать. но в рамках современного восприятия личности и межличностных отношений, где личность невообразима иначе, как изначально целое существо, а концепт межличностных отношений является скорее платформой для развития личности — как главного бренда или продукта всей жизни, — а не дополнением к ней, я нахожу это неловким и почти возмутительным.

и все-таки целую его.

мне кажется, словно я целую картину, макет, картон, гипс, мрамор. гена неживой и холодный: вломился ко мне с улицы минут пять назад, отопление в здании общежития не работает, в комнатах — слабо и с перебоями. я теряюсь: не знаю, что делать, что чувствовать. гена ничего не делает. я жмусь к его губам — отчаянно, и от собственного отчаяния мне больно, — а он не двигается, стоит и существует, будто сквозь меня: как если бы на моем месте был фикус в горшке или пустота. я чувствую себя глупо, еще — пьяно, еще — безнадежно, еще — болезненно — на паре по английскому сказал бы, что чувствую себя dizzy — и хочу плакать. водка во мне хочет плакать. цепляюсь за плечи гены и пытаюсь осторожно отодвинуться, не упав и не сломав себе шею.

гена делает это за меня. кладет огромную ладонь мне на шею, притягивает обратно к себе и целует. слышится хруст истеричный, как пистолетный выстрел.

не знаю, целый я сейчас или оскорбленный, но я определенно dizzy. отвратительно.

гена стаскивает с себя пальто, такое дурацкое, пафосное и лишнее в сеттинге моей комнаты, что оно отверженным головоногим моллюском падает на пол, скрючивается, будто хочет тут же отползти, спрятаться, забиться. я впервые не соглашаюсь и подставляю шею — режь, целуй, кусай. гена целует нижнюю челюсть, вылизывает кадык, кусает ключицу, и я хочу выть, как недобитая псина, скулящая в намордник, просящая еще и еще, только бы ее не оставили. пожалуйста, гена, не оставляй. пожалуйста, гена. пальцы путаются в петлях его рубашки. кажется, я оторвал пуговицу или две.

— почему ты не можешь носить футболки, как нормальные люди? твоя претенциозность так сильно от этого пострадает? — мне жарко, пиздецки душно.

— странно, хотел спросить тебя почти о том же, — он стягивает с меня футболку. карикатурно нарисованный пушкин со своим: «ай да сукин сын!» — хочет прикрыть глаза, лишь бы не видеть происходящего. — почему ты не можешь одеваться, как нормальные люди? что, от этого пострадает твой инфантилизм?

гена толкает меня к кровати. я падаю — он падает передо мной на колени.

отвратительно. мне нравится.

***

он слишком быстро упал. я думал, это будет дольше. я думал, он буквально будет лететь, раздираемый ветром и арматурой скелета, что время вытянется, затянется, превратиться в жвачку, прилипшую намертво к волосам, что не вытащишь — только выстригать, а оно ухнуло, провалилось вместе с эдиком и разбилось, как белая кружка с надписью `научный сотрудник #1`, сброшенная со стола. все оказалось до осколков быстро, быстро до трещин в костях и густой, липкой, брусничной крови, растекшейся то ли нимбом, то ли геенной огненной. сюр какой-то.

— кто пойдет проверять?

— что проверять?

— ну, умер он или нет.

— он упал с крыши девятого этажа. какое нет?

— не знаю, простое. случаи всякие бывают.

— я даже отсюда вижу пятно крови.

— он так на птицу похож.

— ага, выпавшего из гнезда птенца воробья. скоро муравьи сожрут да растащат.

— фу, мерзость.

действительно, сюр. дали такой не видел и не писал, сартр такого не испытывал, лсд-шные инопланетяне и эльфы-повстанцы с таким не сравнятся. я на спектакле, я зритель в первом ряду — и передо мной сцена stand-up клуба, альтернативная комедия с ее концептом метафизики шуток: сыр — колбаса, птица — расхристанный эдик на асфальте. хахаха, как смешно, ахахахаха. мне весело. мне жутко. мне головокружно. на самом деле, мне почти никак и я придумываю эпитеты, образы и синонимы, чтобы хотя бы предположить, как мне должно быть.

должно быть плохо: я убил друга. должно быть хорошо: я друга убил. грамматический постулат темы и ремы резко перестает работать, как я перестаю понимать происходящее и себя. зато мне нормально: не тошнит от двух бутылок `балтики семь` на пустой желудок, от бессонной ночи, от так и не подействовавших таблеток снотворного; не холодно, хотя изголодавшийся ветер, преследуемый ахлис, пытается разорвать нас на части, отделить мясо от костей, развеять. резко осознаю всю мелкость, недостаточность, близкодонность слов `хорошо` и `плохо`, `белый` и `черный`. мне нужен греческий с его отсутствием цветов и гомерическими эпитетами, чтобы понять наконец, как я себя чувствую и как должен чувствовать, чтобы описать гнилой ком из облегчения и пофигизма, застрявший в моем желудке — у кома есть маленькие лапки — он поднимается выше к горлу, — вот только я не гена с его словарным запасом и холодным разумом, переключающемся по щелчку тумблера на иностранный язык, поддерживаемый управлением, когда уровень эмоций превышает допустимую норму в минус один.

— так мы уходим? можем проверить его, когда спустимся.

— не стоит, вызовем подозрения.

— какие подозрения, блять, гена? мы на заброшенной стройке. если ни у кого подозрения еще не возникли, то они и впредь не появятся.

— пожалуй, но лучше перестраховаться. вы пойдете сразу к машине, а мы с милой проверим тело. через пятнадцать минут встречаемся и едем. если мы не вернемся, то вы все равно едете.

— не вернетесь? совсем крыша поехала со своими метафорами и иными фигурами речи? бесишь меня.

— заткнись, федя.

да, федя, заткнись. я не знаю, что ты сделал не так, федя, но заткнись. я не знаю, что мы все сделали не так, но давайте заткнемся, как эдик.

у эдика всегда плохо с юмором даже в традиционном его представлении. было. у эдика всегда было плохо с юмором. а еще с осознанием вещей, которые лежат прямо под носом и весело машут ручкой, мол, заметь нас, ну давай, пожалуйста, нам всем будет очень весело, ты определенно не сойдешь с ума. эдик и не сошел с ума. с эдиком случилось то, что, я боялся, может произойти со мной: его оставили. вычеркнули, как ошибку в программном коде, удалили, как надоедающий яндекс.браузер, лезущий со своими обновлениями и никому не нужными предложениями. эдик почувствовал себя отверженным.

вообще-то, его никто не отвергал. по крайней мере, не в том смысле слова, которое вкладывал в него эдик. возможно, не начни он все эти шутки и каламбуры в общественных местах, ничего бы не произошло, но эдик ведь верх остроумия, сыр-колбаса, распечатки мемов на стенах комнаты, ахахахаха, как смешно, не могу, на ногах не стою — падаю.

вот и упал.

про странную вакханалию, вылившуюся в убийство кого-то из соседей по снт на даче у феди, он узнал раньше меня. меня волновали вопрос секса и истоки собственной беспричинной ненависти, эдика — почему его не позвали. не позвали на одно убийство — позвали на другое. теперь в качестве жертвы.

— родион, ты идешь?

гена на меня смотрит, ждет и смотрит чуть насмешливо, чуть обеспокоенно, чуть пусто, будто ничего не произошло и мы идем на пару по композиции к морову. я ему почти ему верю. я смотрю в ответ, и, наверное, в глазах у меня все написано, в глазах у меня мысли выступают с импровизацией, абсолютно не чувствуя структуру повествования, и лажают. так противно-отчаянно лажают, как я всегда боялся.

в машине, зажатый на заднем сидении между колей и федей, я наконец понимаю. не все, конечно, но большую часть.

мы приносим жертву нашему жестокому, кровожадному богу, нашему крону, нашему мардуку, нашему мамону. бог наблюдает за нами, за телом, летящим вниз, разбивающимся о железные выступающие ребра полуобглоданного гиганта и мокрый асфальт на сотни и сотни костных черепков, на гематомы и множественные внутренние кровоизлияния. богу нравится. у него от этого поджимаются пальцы на ногах, жар дает в затылок пульсирующими волнами. у него от этого по телу ползет легкость с мелким покалыванием: так надрывается, натужно бьется героин под тонкой, полупрозрачной кожицей. бог кончает, спускает в собственный кулак, как недотепа-школьник, и позвоночник у него ломается в кривой.

гена нервно ведет машину и курит. рукава рубашек закатаны до локтей. на зимне-бледной коже нет ни одного буро-ржавого, густого пятна крови. мой бог настолько красив, что земная грязь к нему не прилипает.

в этот момент я понимаю, что убью за него еще раз.

в этот момент я люблю его.

***

— гену должны были арестовать той ночью. он был уверен, что за ним придут.

федя лежит на моей кровати в пальто, в ботинках, слепит взгляд о куски еще не отвалившейся штукатурки. я давлюсь водкой, что он принес, и забываю попросить его разуться. паленая. жжет. выворачивает. на меня накатывает нечто липкое, многоножное, на меня набрасывается со спины головоногий моллюск, а я даже не могу спрятаться за шторой.

— они ему не доверяли, полиция, а мы все считали, что все нормально, — пол подо мной холодный: линолеум, даже не ковролин. — гена странно выглядит со стороны. это мы считаем его нормальным, а для всех остальных он полоумный: носится со своим платоном, читает наизусть все четыре речи против катилины, выбрасывает огромные суммы денег на римские палаццо и билеты в бразилию. люди находят это подозрительным, как может быть иначе. особенно, полицейские, — федя тянется ко мне за бутылкой.

— он приходил ко мне. тогда.

— знаю, он рассказал.

рассказал. а что еще он рассказал? как отсасывал мне, стоя на этом самом полу, или как втрахивал меня в матрас, на котором ты сейчас, федя лежишь, и постельное белье на котором я так и не поменял? или он рассказал, как я стонал на половину общаги, что ему пришлось закрыть мне рот ладонью, и я начал облизывать его пальцы, всасывать их и скулить? а может он рассказал о том, как не дал мне кончить, перехватив член у основания, как я извивался и хныкал, умоляя его, как он надрачивал мне? что он тебе рассказал?

хочется выпить. федя отставляет бутылку на пол.

— гена в милу влюблен, знаешь? — по горлу вниз тянется холод.

— знаю.

— а мила спит с колей.

к чему все это?

тошнит. все тело — комок нервных окончаний. желудок — сплошной спазм. душно. на горле гаррота, веревка, в горле вата, тряпка для мытья полов. не могу дышать. не могу дышать! не могу. двигаться тоже не могу. я весь — онемение, сонный паралич. волосы на затылке дыбом. по шее ползет холодный липкий пот тонкой струйкой, как подтекающий кран в ванной. за мной пустота, и пусть у нее огромная, с целый дом, а внутри зубы бритволезвенные, уходящие все дальше, глубже тремя рядами, и вонь от прежде сожранных, разлагающихся. она меня сожрет, сожрет и не подавится, потому что давится нечем: вот вся обида, вся боль, все синяки — все на блюдечке, как молоко, и она ласковым котенком меня до дна выпьет, закусив костями и хрящами. пей. пей на здоровье.

— она его любит?

федя отрывается от разглядывания потолка впервые за последние два часа. глаза у него красные, как у кролика. мне бы закричать: «in vino veritas», — но сомневаюсь, что меня не вырвет, открой я рот чуть шире щели между зубов.

— кого, колю? наверное, он же ее брат. она ревнует его, он — ее, только сильнее.

— гену. она любит гену?

федя молчит. я вспоминаю, что сейчас не очень поздно — или в нашем общежитии все просто на голову отбитые, — когда за стенкой начинает играть музыка, что-то о выстрелах в грудь. сопливо. в тему.

— да. я думаю, она любит гену.

_стреляй мне в грудь, давай, навылет,_

_чтоб не влезало больше пуль._

_пускай уже огонь покинет_

_мою исперстанную грудь._

меня все-таки тошнит.

***

я сбегаю сразу после пенопластовых похорон. гроб эдика нелицеприятно черный, чернее влажной земли, что мы бросаем комьями, что забивается под ногти. пахнет озоном и сыростью. с финки долетает проточный холод и разъедающие мозг крики чаек или альбатросов — я так и не понял, кто из них водится в питере, может, оба.

вещи особо не собираю — просто сбрасываю в чемодан и придавливаю крышкой, а потом сижу на полу с раскрытым на коленях доходягой-ноутбуком и ищу билеты. о жилье я почти не думаю. я вообще в этот момент ни о чем думаю, кроме желания оказаться, как можно дальше. еще д а л ь ш е. хорошо, что сессия осталась за спиной, иначе я бы забил на нее, просрав еще один учебный год: два в ненужном медицинском, один на факультете классической филологии. грудную клетку ломает смех. мои родители так и не узнали, что я перевелся в сентябре с лингвистики на филологию, потому что увидел во внутреннем дворе группку претенциозных студентов и влюбился. влюбился в их претенциозность, в ядовитую романтизацию, витающую вокруг них, в их отчужденность, легкость их движений — в их ирреальность и эфемерность, подозрительную карикатурность с работ эллинистической скульптуры., но преподавателям я сказал, что влюбился в язык, что почувствовал происходящее неправильным и чужеродным: вся эта сухая, почти математически точная и строгая лингвистика.

я чувствовал себя преданным. это было бы смешно, не будь так обидно. я чувствовал себя преданным и трусливо бежал от этого, считая, что чудесно разобрался с проблемой. с геной я не говорил с того разговора с федей. он почему-то поддерживал мою игру в молчанку. хотелось запустить в него словарем через всю аудиторию.

брюгге приходит мне на ум сам, выбив с ноги дверь и бросив грязные ботинки где-то в гостиной. я вижу в этом комизм, жестокую иронию, параллель, достойную моей тупости и ямы, в которую я сам себя загнал. просто идеально.

я оплачиваю билет на поезд в калининград, потому что это почти единственное, на что мне хватает денег. генри бы сказал, что я pathetic. я бы сказал, что он может идти нахуй.

***

— ты трахался со мной ради ебанного алиби!

— ты ведешь себя, как истеричка!

— может потому, что я и есть истеричка?! как тебе такое?

я все-таки впускаю его в квартиру. не знаю, зачем. подумал, что мы, орущие друг на друга прямо в подъезде, выглядели бы странно. мы и так выглядим более, чем непонятно: он — в черном плаще, темно-синем костюме-тройке, с волос капает — на улице ливень, а он, злой гений, без зонта, — я — в тапочках, футболке с муми-троллем и растянутых серых трениках с темно-коричневыми пятнами кофе. кто знает, о чем подумают соседи.

ноздри у гены раздуваются, к груди будто привязали камень в сто пудов: она натужно поднимается и опускается больше из нечеловеческого упрямства, чем физических возможностей. птица, застигнутая штормом. плащ топорщится, как вывернутые, сломанные крылья, взгляд дикий, как у почти съеденного заживо. ты еще нахохлись мне тут. мне казалось, он выше: на голову или полторы, — а в итоге всего сантиметров десять-одиннадцать. челка отросла и слиплась от воды, обнажив расползшиеся по виску трещины шрама. я не знаю, о чем думать. наверное, как его ненавижу, или о том, что он не так уж потусторонне, эллинистически красив. deja vu падает на меня всей своей густотой и липкостью, запечатывает дыхательные пути. я снова на остром краю крыши, снова в комедийном номере, построенном на импровизации, и я гость с глазами воблы, со стекляшками, дегтярными каплями вместо глаз — грустно и пусто, тупо. у эдика глаза были такими же, когда гена его столкнул.

— выбираешь место для новой вакханалии или жертву для очередного убийства?

он морщится, словно я дал ему пощечину, словно я наконец перестал себя сдерживать и запустил в него все учебники, все тарелки, все чашки, все диванные подушки, всю ненависть, все обожание, все идолопоклонничество. надеюсь, тебя раздавит, как таракана, выбросит в реку, в море, как киевских идолов, и утопит. в глазах у гены ползет вакуум, расползается лужей напалма, разливом нефти, новой экологической катастрофой. я стою перед ним и смотрю, смотрю, смотрю, смотрю, пока в пальцах не появляется ощущение рассыпающейся в труху бесконечности, а по твердому небу не скользит ржавая прогорклость. гребанный лебедь-неудачник. гребанный гена. гребанный я.

— скажешь что-нибудь? или только истеричкой обзывать горазд?

я не злюсь, я не на взводе. пульс у меня, по маяковскому завету, ровный, одинаковый, ритмичный — покойничий. гена ненавидит маяковского. гена ненавидит все, что не входит в сферу претенциозного, что лишено концепта элитарного. капиталист чертов. если он продолжит отгрызаться так от всего, что пахнет другим человеком, что видел издали другой человек, то через неделю околеет и сдохнет хуже беспризорной псины под забором, потому что про эти заборы уже все знают, а образ собаки в искусстве самый избитый. как и сама собака.

— смысл был приезжать, если мы что там, что здесь играем в молчанку? либо говори, либо оставь меня в покое.

скажи что-нибудь.

заткнись.

скажи, гена.

молчи. просто молчи.

пожалуйста.

пожалуйста.

гена, пожалуйста.

замолчи.

скажи.

что угодно. не важно, кому: тебе, мне, греческому пантеону, снова рассорившемуся и ищущему предлог начать войну. какую-нибудь анти-троянскую войну с противоположным концептом: там бились за любовь и красоту — здесь будут биться за ненависть и страх, там любовники гибли друг за друга — здесь будут стараться друг друга быстрее прикончить. новые ахиллес и патрокл. идеальный продукт современного медиа: все девочки-подростки будут писаться кипятком, а мальчики — выкладывать последние деньги на прилавок. мы убьем друг друга, умрем, а люди будут выпрыгивать из кожи и начинать новый цикл вертеров.

скажи что-нибудь. я устал. я ослаб. я выветрился, выдохся, как шампанское в чайнике, как черный чай, простоявший сутки на раздираемом зимними пальцами подоконнике. рама скрипит и стонет. сломавшийся замок хлопает, перемалывая себе кости.

скажи что-нибудь.

гена.

гена выбирает самую худшую вещь на свете:

— я люблю тебя.

я все-таки бью его в нос.


End file.
